


Love, Rat

by KingSky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Female To Male!Reader, Ftm!Reader - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Post-Surgery!Reader, The first two chapters are introductions for finch and bebacca, Trans!Rat, Trans!Reader - Freeform, also yes it's necessary because they're important to the story, don't question it please lmao, just like winstons primal rage ultimate, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSky/pseuds/KingSky
Summary: Bebacca; https://www.deviantart.com/xxkingartemisxx/art/Bebacca-OW-REF-767402868Finch; https://www.deviantart.com/xxkingartemisxx/art/Finch-Radcliffe-767214779





	1. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bebacca; https://www.deviantart.com/xxkingartemisxx/art/Bebacca-OW-REF-767402868  
> Finch; https://www.deviantart.com/xxkingartemisxx/art/Finch-Radcliffe-767214779

This was your third day on the team. However it was the second day since  _he_ arrived, you noticed him talking with a few others. However you would quickly learn to ignore the chattering and instead pay attention to your dear friends, Bebacca and Finch. Finch was experimented on all throughout his teen years and Beba was a Omnic. The both of them looked so lonely in the cafeteria, so you sat down next to them and began chatting them up. 

They always knew how to put a smile up on your face. Your main issue, was the omniphobics. Sure there  _might've_ been a war against them a few years ago, but it seems like the humans were the only ones who were really hanging onto what kind of scars the Omnic left. You can't really blame them though, you've never been in a war yourself and are pretty new at this whole thing.

You joined because you wanted something exciting, something away from boring old civilized life. You needed adventure, you needed romance, you needed drama. Because it was either this, or join some sort of Hollywood production crew that wouldn't even give you a second glance. So Overwatch it was.

You were the first one to sit down at your usual table, you would usually eat with Finch and then ask Beba what she wanted to do next, maybe practice, maybe spar each other and see who can kick Finch's ass since he was the toughest one of the group.

You tinkered with a leftover bomb that had yet to be used. You had been wanting them to be used for _SO_ long it seemed like ages ago you were begging the wanted rat to help you out with them. You guessed it was because of the company you kept that he said no.  

You were actually quite proud of this one. You started tinkering with the (insert favorite color here) remotely detonated explosive and accidentally set a button. Before you did anything stupid you threw it up into the air, seeing it blow atop your head just as bits and pieces of it scattered all over your table. 

"Yo! What was that for?" A male voice said, pulling down his mouth-cover so he could eat. 

"Uh, just.. Nothing."

"Nah, I'm interested now. So now you gotta tell me."

"Well, I'm trying to make bombs, because I'm sick of using a plain melee weapon and a short distance gun." Finch nodded and ate while you explained. "So I asked Junkrat-"

"He said no, didn't he?"

"Yeah... I bet it's probably because of Beba."

"But she's the sweetest Omnic that I know."

"I know!" You turned and frowned towards Junkrat who was making a racket laughing and yelling with Roadhog. "Some people will just never get over the past."

You began eating and worked on the second kind of bomb you could think of. A light and throw. You were sure to knock someone out of the park with this. 

A robotic hand grabbed onto the bomb and looked at it for a second before turning to you with the bomb in hand. She sounded and looked as though she was accusing you of something far worse than creating a simple bomb.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? How many people could get hurt- including yourself?!" Her tone was concerned and motherly as always, and just as always her voice was smooth honey milk that dripped from her lips- er.. voice box.

"Yeah that's kind of the point, Beba." You rolled your eyes with a smirk and grabbed it from her hand before tinkering with it some more.

"Anything interesting pop up today?" Beba questioned Finch as he took a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Nah, not really. Except we beat the enemy team 25 to 1." You stopped and turned towards finch, who had the biggest and stupidest grin on his face. His team must have been really good and composed of the best players, like Phara, Symmetra and Orisa.

"Who was on your team?" Beba asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Roadhog, Phara, Lucio, Symmetra-" You so totally called that, "And Junkrat". You almost spit out your drink at that part. Finch had to play with the Rat?

"He didn't.. He didn't say anything to you, did he?" Your tone was full of concern, if he so much as looked at Finch the wrong way you swear...

"Hm? Oh, the rat?" You nodded.

"He didn't say much, just told me to watch out for those I'm friends with." Finch looked down at his half empty plate. "We almost lost because he wanted to show off. I had to make up for it in the last 30 seconds of the round."

Finch almost got shown up because of this guy? So what you're taking from this is that he's a show off?

"Seems like it." Shit, you must have said that last part aloud.

"You want me to talk to him?" Bebacca had been silent until just now, and as she said  _that_ we both looked at her with widened eyes. 

"Beba, you might just end up making things worst. He's a _Junker_." You pointed out to her. 

"I know very well what he is." Beba responded, turning her attention towards you. "Honestly, it's not like I'm a blind Omnic. I just thought that if I were the one to talk to him, that he might change his mind about omnics."

"That.. Might not be such a bad idea."

"Finch."

"What? If he figures out the ones here are friendly, because Beba is the sweetest Omnic we know- he might actually give Omnics a chance."

"And so what if he does accept them? Will we all become so buddy buddy with him? I think not."

"Why are you being so passionately aggressive towards the Rat? What's he ever done to you?"

Your eyes widened and you looked elsewhere. "Nothing. I just.. Really hate criminals." Bebacca and Finch exchanged a look. Clunk pom Clunk pom Clunk pom...

"So what are we doing later?" You quickly piped back up, you couldn't fathom the thought of the two of your friends knowing how uncomfortable the Junker made you. Clunk pom Clunk.

"Maybe spar-"

"Oi." It was that damn Australian accent you knew and had come to hate. Why did he have to come over here? Why did he have to- your plate was empty. You gave them a polite smile and discarded your plate, moving yourself over towards the boxing ring before anything had a chance to slip out. Before anyone had the chance to know.

* * *

   
Your teeth clenched as you kicked the dummy clear across the room. You let out a big sigh before going over to the dummy to pick it up. It reminded you of the Rat, and you wanted more than anything to give him what he deserved for mistaking you for a girl. You punched it as hard as you could, planting your foot onto it's neck and even as it landed against it's back, you kept pressing onto the dummy's neck, squeezing your foot ever so harder so it's head would pop right off. Your eyes widened as you heard a whistle.

"Somthin musta rattled ya up sheila." Were you.. Was he not serious? You clearly looked like a boy. You frowned and searched your own body for clues of femininity but were at a loss as he waltzed up to your form. You allowed a growl to slip from your lips.

"I-I changed! I changed my body _specifically_ so you wouldn't call me that!" You shouted towards him, your fists tightening so badly that your knuckles turned white.

"Whoa, sheila. Calm yer tits." He spoke as he held his hands up in a defensive manner. You sped past him, bumping into him before stopping just short of the stairs. "I wish you wouldn't talk about my best friend behind my back. I don't care that you hate omnics and trans folk. But I don't want to hear her name come from your mouth EVER again." You walked up the stairs and gave a soft sigh "AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NO SHEILA- I'M A BLOKE." You said as you left a dumbfounded rat to his lonesome.

* * *

   
You lay in your bed, earbuds placed rightfully in each of their respective ears as you stared down the ceiling fan thinking about today. You put your hand into the air and saw a finger-less gloved hand grab back. You saw his lips move and sat up then removed you earbuds. 

"I'm sorry, I was listening to some music. What did you say?" 

"Junkrat says he's sorry, for whatever he did." Finch gave out a sigh and let go of your hand. "What did he do anyways?"

Why did the Rat follow you to the arena? His apology didn't change anything. It was clear he wasn't going to leave you alone until you did what he wanted. Which isn't something that you knew- so you would have to get to know him or something.

"He-He called me a sheila." Finch frowned and his hands turned to fists. 

"You pass. Don't worry." You gave him a small smile. "But he shouldn't be calling you a girl even though you're trans. You're a dude. I know that, Bebacca knows that, Gabe and Jack know and so does the rest of the team. So why the hell doesn't he?"

"He's.. He's new." Were you really going to give him the benefit of the doubt? You were sure that big friend of his, Roadhog- would be more than happy to correct him if you just asked him to while he was alone. Besides that, it wasn't like you were lying to yourself. He really  _was_ new, you just didn't like him or any of the other Omniphobics that Overwatch had to offer. 

"Yeah, sure. Use that as an excuse to avoid making friends with him. You both _love_ bombs and explosions and besides the fact that he's omniphobic- he seems kind of nice. A bit on the screw loose side, but nice nonetheless."

"I'm not.." You gave a small sigh, "I'm not making excuses, it's still equally bad- I just..." You paused, did he even really  _do_ anything to you besides try to start up conversation with you in the boxing ring? No, probably not. I mean- the worst he  _could_ do and get away with is probably talk shit about you behind your back. But even then nobody would believe him because of what he was before joining Overwatch.

"Fine. I'll give him a chance." You finally finished. You didn't have to like it, you just had to give him a chance. That's all. Just for the sake of Finch. You would give him a chance. Even if he was a criminal, even if he was omniphobic, that was no excuse to avoid him like the plague.

"Thank you." Finch answered, a small smile on his features as he placed a hand on your shoulder.


	2. Day 2

You had promised Finch you would give the Rat a chance. Though you never did tell him exactly when you would give him that chance.

In the next coming weeks you had proceeded to avoid him for all that he was worth. Which- to be fair... wasn't very much in your eyes since he was a criminal.

You walked right up to him, after an entire week of avoiding him and ignoring his attempts at communication. It was so hard to ignore him too. Not only because he would get right in your face about trying to talk to you but he would also talk in that stupidly annoying handsome voice that he had. Wait- handsome? Nothing about him was handsome.

So your attempt to become friends was as awkward as ever. It was even worst since you didn't want to be anywhere near him. Well- that and your social skills were absolutely _impeccable._ By impeccable you mean you totally blew the whole "making friends" out of proportion and constantly wondered about the things you would say right after and then would wonder if they hated you for them. Though you had the idea that wouldn't exactly be the problem with Junkrat. 

You shot out your hand and gave him your best fake smile. God you wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"I'm _____. It's nice to meet you." He only looked you up and down and then gave you that stupid smile that you knew he would. That stupid fucking smile that looked so good on him but so bad at the same time. You secretly prayed he didn't call you a girl again. You  _clearly_ passed, had the scars on your chest and everything to prove it. So why in the hell...

"Oi sheila, what's possessed ya ta come n talk with me?" He asked, giving your hand a shake before returning his hand to his side.

"I-" Don't blow it. Don't be honest with him. Don't tell him why. Just don't tell him.

"Since it seems ya'd rather avoid me than actually talk ta me." He cut you off before you could even properly respond. This wasn't something you expected. Actually, scratch that- he was a loud mouthed filthy Ozzy. His manners should have been worst than this. His smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He advanced, began walking towards you, and when your back was pressed up against a wall he put his hand beside your face on the wall. He was trying to intimidate you. Did he think you were _that_ much of a threat?

"Poor insecure rat," you teased. "Thinking someone's gonna hurt ya, that _I'm_ a threat." A snarl grew on his lips and he hid his eyes from you. You were getting to him- and when that happened, you would take the time to attack and run away and you would hopefully never have to see this  _rat_ ever again if you just reported him to your superior, Jack.

"If you think that I'm just going to stand here and take this then you're-" His lips crashed against yours. Well this was unexpected.

"I just want to be friends." He said before reconnecting your lips. His lips were smooth and soft and felt as though they were made for yours, "didn't- Didn't want to do this." He continued. He parted from you and only then- when you opened your eyes to look at him, had you realized you had closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling, enjoyed kissing him, enjoyed this. You looked at his amber eyes and saw a sparkle, a twinkle. You saw something that made a fire burn for him, lust for his touch. Your nose crinkled up and you shook your head, ducking under his metallic arm which was keeping you pinned in front of him. 

You wanted him after just being with him for a second.  _What_ _in the mighty fuck was wrong with you?_   You sighed and stopped just short of the doors. You knew he would hear you if you said something, so you made the choice to walk away. This situation was getting to be even worst than you thought. You shook your head and pushed open the doors. The noises of those who had missions coming to the cafeteria filled your ears as your face heated up as you thought about what just happened.

You walked back to your room, ignoring the growing hunger and feelings of lust in your belly. You outwardly sighed, inputted your pin to get into your room and lied down on your bed with your face on the pillow. You screamed into your pillow. It didn't help much, but at least you felt a little better. You heard a chuckle from behind you and you whip your head at the noise. You come face to face with your friend, Bebacca.

God, she must've seen your face flushed and followed you to your room. Great.

"So I take it the talk went well?" She giggled once more and pretended to check her nails. 

"..." You looked away from her and sat up on the bed as you felt your face heat up. She must have looked back at you because her only response was a small "oh."

She turned to you and grabbed both of your hands, then put both of your hands in her left while her right was placed under your chin. She made you look up at her to reveal a blush that could put the sun to shame.

"Did you two... We saw you both leave the cafeteria and watched as he stalked you all the way to the next room.. Did you- Did he?" She continued to leave it out, but you knew what she was implying.

"No. He just... Caught me off guard and kissed me. He wants to be friends, but-"

"Wait. Hold on. Junkrat _kissed_ you?" You nodded to her question and a small smile came to your lips. 

"It was surprisingly nice. I didn't think that I would have liked kissing him. At all. But...." You trailed off. This was a man who was constantly Omniphobic yet wore a metallic arm which would work similar to theirs. He also had a "Omnic" leg to match. 

"I thought you hated this guy to the bone? With a burning passion. Where's the lovey buggy I know of that always keeps with his word?" You gave a giggle and a snort at that one and without a second thought you kissed her, somehow causing her features to go a slight pink as she touched where her lips would be. She backed up and looked away, you could only giggle more as you placed kisses on her neck. She was your best friend with benefits. You needed to know she would be okay with your sudden interest in the Rat. You needed to know she would be just fine.

"So you're good with this?" She turned to look at you and nodded subtly, it was almost as if she didn't want to say yes- but was trying to spare your feelings because you two weren't an item.

"Beba. I need to know for sure. You're okay with me _possibly_ going after the rat?" Another subtle nod. You sighed aloud and put both of your hands to the sides of her head, kissing her hard this time. She was almost a girlfriend, you remember. 

She was almost your girlfriend- but  _she_ was the one who wanted to keep things strictly professional. So it was a slight surprise when you found out she actually had feelings for you, but didn't want to act upon them. You understood. She was an Omnic, someone famous, someone used to getting the adoring attention and everything she needed from fans and agents alike- so what could she possibly want with a Trans-man who didn't even know if he hated or loved a certain someone. 

The feelings were hidden but well received. You heard a growl come from behind Beba and moved your head to the side to see Junkrat. 

"Well if oi'd known oi'd be interuptin somethin important, oi woulda never come in tha first place." He threw the flowers to the floor and exited your room. You pushed away from Beba and shook your head. This was becoming such a mess. 

"You'd better go..." You told her, wrapping your arms around yourself as you looked down at your legs, which were crossed.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can't make right by him."

"Thank you."


	3. Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the other two because I lost inspiration :/

The Junker gave you a shit-faced smile as his hench-minion held you tightly in place. 

"Do ya know what we do with bugger's like this one?" he moved to the side and showed you Bebacca, sitting on the ground, oil dripping from open dents in her face like blood. You could tell he had beaten her pretty badly. Her arms laid limply at her side, and when she saw you, she almost lit up. She moved to get up, only to get junkrat's gun to her head- causing her to freeze.

His smile returned and he pushed the gun against her head as to encourage her to sit back down. When she complied, he looked towards you before you blurted out her name in alarm.

"Beba!" You struggled and tried to get free but Roadhog held your arms even tighter, you stopped as hot tears fell down your cheeks.

"Junkrat please! Let her go!" Your words were divided by hiccups as you begged and begged him to leave her be. Don't hurt her. Your mind repeated over and over again. 

He took one of her arms and had pulled on it, putting his peg legged foot to her face as she screamed out in pain. He was going to pull her arm off.

"JUNKRAT PLEASE!!" You begged him and he let go of her. His face was so close you could smell him.

"Please what?" He purred and you only lowered your head in response.

"Please don't kill her.. I'll- I'll do anything..."

"Anything? Even if I _did_ kill her?" He asked, that same shit eating grin on his face.

"Yes, just don't-" A gunshot sounded out and Beba's body went limp.

You shot up from your bed shouting "NO!" you were drenched in a cold sweat that seemed to last forever. 

You heaved in quick breaths, eyes wide and full of panic. You saw him do something terrible, something awful, something you could never forgive one person for.

You longed to be away from this place, you longed to be free from the rat. Anything that would give you security from feeling so alone.

The bed sheets beside you shifted and a smell of ash and iron filled your nostrils.

You looked over and felt the stranger in your bed. Whether or not this was mean to mean something your tired mind couldn't comprehend.

You felt at this stranger's figure, felt their ribs through thinly stretched skin and felt down their waistline.

Curiosity killed the cat, but truth be told you just wanted to figure out who was in your bed while you were sleeping.

As you pushed the covers down further you saw that he wasn't wearing any pajamas of the sort. He was sleeping in the nude.

You could have sworn that you got into bed alone last night, but as you went to check at the face of this stranger the sight of his familiar blonde locks caused you to panic once more.

You didn't, you hopefully didn't. You got out of bed, the cool night air cascading to your warm form sending a shiver throughout your body. You looked down and you were naked.

Oh god...

 


End file.
